Una amistad dificultosa
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Serie de historias cortas. Amistad, amor y sobretodo mucho cariño. "Solo un mal sueño",¿Que es lo que sucede cuando el subconsiente te juega un mala pasada? Terminas durmiendo en la cama de Severus como niña asustada. Ahora si, !Que pesimo summary!
1. Retos

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece todos le pertenecen a su autora, es decir, J.K. Rowling.

Hola!

Que tal, está bien, siento sus miradas acusantes en mi cabeza, no me hagan sentir culpable por favor.

Bien sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, no se preocupen, no pienso dejar ninguna de mis historias sin terminar, es solo, bueno se también que no hay pretexto pero pues perdí algunos de los archivos que tenía en mi computadora y junto con ellos se fueron mis ideas y algunas partes de los capítulos.

He notado que se me facilitan mucho más los capítulos cortos que los largos y espero eso no sea demasiado tedioso, les pido una gran disculpa y espero puedan perdonarme.

Pero si sirve de algo les traigo esta recompensa y mis más sinceras disculpas.

Últimamente me han sucedido muchas cosas que me han inspirado bastante a escribir una serie de drabbles – one short, ni cortos ni largos sobre la amistad que puede existir entre Hermione y Severus, inspirados en hechos reales. También habrá romance pero un poco más adelante.

En cuanto al capítulo de "Sin vista en la Oscuridad" se me ha dificultado un poco por mi periodo de ¿Qué onda?, pero no se preocupen.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y críticas.

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**1.- Retos**

_A Hermione no le agradan los retos, pero tratándose de Severus tal vez cambie de opinión._

Si había algo que lograba hacer exasperar a Hermione, eran los retos.

Los odiaba porque siempre que se proponía alguno, por más difícil que resultara, siempre hacía cualquier cosa por cumplirlo, no importando los riesgos que esto implicara.

Después de todo era una Gryffindor en su más pura expresión valiente hasta el final de sus días.

A Hermione Granger definitivamente no le agradaba proponerse un reto, porque cada día que pasaba, los retos eran cada vez más dificultosos hasta llegar al punto de ser casi imposibles de cumplir.

Como por ejemplo, el confiar ciegamente en su profesor de pociones. Total y absolutamente sin dudar ni un solo segundo. Y había llegado hasta el grado de ser algo parecido a un amigo para ella.

Y había cumplido aquel propósito, sin uvas de año nuevo ni nada por el estilo.

Por eso le asustaba proponerse algo.

Porque detrás de esa carita de angelito puro e inocente, se encontraba una mujer fuerte y decidida en sus objetivos.

Otro de sus grandiosos retos fue el perderle el miedo a Severus Snape. Lo que le sirvió mucho para poder trabajar a su lado, como un compañero de equipo.

Y algo que le sorprendió bastante fue que a medida que el miedo desaparecía, mayor era el respeto que Hermione le tenía al profesor.

Tocó decidida en la puerta de madera del aula de pociones.

-Adelante - La voz áspera de Snape resonó en la cabeza de la castaña casi como un martillazo.

Abrió la puerta cautelosa.

-Buenas tardes profesor- Saludó sonriente la Gryffindor

-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger- El profesor la saludo con firmeza desde su escritorio, levantando la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba, prestando atención en los libros que cargaba Hermione, los que él le había obsequiado.- Veo que viene preparada para continuar con la investigación ¿no es así?-

Hermione asintió

Tal vez los retos fueran algo bueno para ella, para algo debieron ser creados e incluidos en su naturaleza.

A ella, por ejemplo, le habían proporcionado un fuerte lazo de amistad con Snape. Claro si ese el nombre que se le podía otorgar a su relación con su profesor.

_Claro que si_ – habló la voz de su mente.

Una amista _viva,_ casi palpable en el aire.

-Bien que le parece si me ayuda a corregir algunos pergaminos de alumnos ineptos mientras yo preparo los materiales ¿Está de acuerdo?- Mencionó el profesor en tono delicado, tan delicado como su voz lo permitía.

- Claro- **"Investigación".**

El haber cumplido el reto de poder romper en mil cachitos las barreras de Severus debía tener sus frutos y buenas consecuencias después de unas cuantas dificultades.

Hermione se acercó al escritorio y se sentó tomando de nuevo la pluma que Snape había dejado abandonada hacia unos instantes, mientras observaba a la figura su maestro desaparecer entre sus ingredientes.

La joven sonrió mientras revisaba el trabajo en sus manos

A ella le encantaba realizar pociones pero sobretodo mejorar al realizarlas, se proponía día a día, ser una mejor "asistente", una mejor alumna y una mejor amiga para Severus.

Aunque él nunca le dijera que había cumplido su reto.

Y eso también era algo que a ella le gustaba mucho.

Interpretar el silencio de Snape.

Tal vez deberían hacerlo un deporte nacional, una risilla escapó entre sus labios, _ella siempre ganaría el primer lugar._

Aunque nunca le hacía mencionado su papel de compañera, a la Gryffindor le gustaba mucho pensarlo y demostrarlo; por eso jamás en su presencia dejaría que alguien profiriera un insulto dirigido al profesor.

-Disculpe Granger va a seguir riéndose sola, aunque parezca loca, o va a ayudarme a bajar todas estas cosas-

Y la parte que más le gustaba a Hermione: pasar tiempo en privado con Severus y descansar.

-Granger ¿no viene?, por mi puede corregir todos los trabajos en Hogwarts, aunque me acusaran de explotación infantil, pero creo que es tiempo de un buen café.-

Hermione se retiró a la cocina, mientras Severus se cambiaba la túnica en su cuarto por algo más cómodo y se sentaba a leer en su amplia sala.

Cuando las castaña termino con su labor, se acercó a Severus con una taza de humeante café negro.

El profesor le miró algo extrañado, y tomó con suavidad la taza que Hermione le ofrecía, murmurando un "Gracias" que Hermione escuchó con claridad.

-No hay por que -

El hombre le dio un sorbo intentando no quemarse, al terminar, suspiró.

-La reto, señorita Granger, a que prepare un café más exquisito que el que acabo de probar -

Hermione sonrió, por que tratándose de él, a Hermione, si le agradan los retos

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Espero que si.

Bien el capitulo de Sin vista en la Oscuridad mañana por la mañana que ya tengo sueñito.

¿Review?

Si tienen alguna idea pueden hacermela saber con confianza.

Adios


	2. Mi chica

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola

Bien pues aquí esta otra viñeta inspirada en una escenita de celos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Maring

Hola ¿Qué tal?, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en cuanto a el reto, la segunda parte de "Retos" es de romance jeje paciencia. Quiero agradecerte tu apoyo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo jee. Sale, nos estamos leyendo. Besos

Rowling Chile

Muchas Gracias por tu reviwe

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**2.- Mi chica**

Maldito lobezno

Engreído de cabello castaño, ojos chispeantes y encantadora sonrisa.

¿Por qué tenía que meterse en donde no le llamaban? El precioso y adorado Remus Lupin quería quedarse con todo lo suyo.

¿Acaso no le bastaba tener el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que él tanto deseaba?

No, eso no era suficiente para el magnífico e inteligente profesor Lupin.

El hombre lobo también se quería quedar con SU amiga.

Severus Snape se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo su despacho, bufando y maldiciendo todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Miro el reloj; llevaba 3 minutos retrasado para su clase con Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto curso.

No le importaba. Seguramente estarían celebrando su defunción.

El nunca llega tarde

ELLA, le había hecho sentir completamente ridículo, indefenso. Y él conocía que tan difícil le era conocer esas dos sensaciones.

La visto riendo y hablando con Lupin, abrazándolo como oso de peluche, plantándole un gigantesco beso en la mejilla, durante el tiempo que se supone, ella le dedicaba exclusivamente a él.

Intentaba relajarse.

El no sentía celos. Severus Snape no demostraba debilidad NUNCA.

Y sin duda alguna los celos eran una muestra de debilidad.

Lo peor era que no tenía lógica, la chica no era nada de él.

"_Vamos Severus ser mentiroso no te queda"_

"_Más te vale por tu bien seguir calladito y no meterte en donde no te llaman"_

Bufó molesto consigo mismo.

Se dirigió al salón de pociones tan elegantemente como acostumbraba.

Ella, Hermione Granger le miraba con sus orbes llenas de admiración, algo que le enojo aun más.

Esa mirada era exclusivamente para él.

No era de Lupin, ni tampoco (afortunadamente) era para Potter.

Y a de vez en cuando ella las repartía como si fueran caramelos.

No pudo concentrarse en la clase, solo tenía a Granger en su cabeza.

Granger riendo, reclamándole cualquier tontería, Granger sonrojada, mirándole, recostada en su regazo mientras él leía apaciblemente.

Hermione notó muy rápidamente el comportamiento tan raro de su profesor, no le insulto ni nada por estilo, ni siquiera le hizo una pisca de caso. Solo le miro una vez, y fue una mirada más bien dolida la que le dedicó.

Si no lo conociera como lo conoce juraría que su profesor está indignado con ella.

Al concluir la clase se dirigió a su escritorio, indicando a sus amigos que se retiraran y no le esperaran.

Hola - Saludó ella

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió.

¿Qué sucede?- Severus se digno a mirarle con reproche

Vaya a preguntarle al lobezno Granger – Menciono él.

Y por fin la Gryffindor entendió por donde iban los tiros. Sintió muchas ganas de reír. Snape estaba celoso, muy seguramente.

Con todas sus letras.

Habla del profesor Lupin, ¿no es así? –

Otra razón más para odiar ese día.

El apellido del hombre lobo sonaba demasiado bien en sus labios.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías, no eres más que una niña -

Pero ella no se molesto ni le reprocho nada, simplemente le sonrió.

No comprende verdad? –

¡Que él NO ENTENDIA!, la que no entendía era ella.

Yo siempre seré SU chica, profesor-

Severus no podía estar más sorprendido; Hermione debía estar drogada.

Ella debería saber que esas cursilerías no funcionan con él, ni lo harán nunca.

Bien como está muy ocupado – dijo la castaña mirando el montonal de trabajos (apenas unas cuantas hojas)- me retiro, hasta mañana, que descanse profesor Snape.

El hizo un ademán de despedida y asintió.

Adiós – menciono escrutándola con la mirada.

El profesor se quedó solo pensando, absorto en sus cavilaciones, atónito por el comportamiento de la joven.

"_Mi chica"_

Y aunque fuera algo infantil debía decirlo, aunque fuera en un murmullo.

¡Trágate esa Lupin¡ Con todas y cada una de sus letras.


	3. Sonrojo

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**

**Hola**

Reviews

_Ayra16 _

Hola guapa;

Muchas gracias por tu review espero este capítulo también te guste, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, podre actualizar más rápido Mi última carta, pero se me dificulto un poco el capitulo.

Nos leemos luego.

_MaferPotter_

Muchas gracias por tu mensajito, que bueno que te a gustado, aunque es difícil imaginar a Severus celoso.

_RociRadcliffe_

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Gracias por tu mensaje.

Espero también te agrade este capítulo.

_. Yooya_

Hola, muchas gracias por tu mensajito, me dan ánimos de continuar el fanfic, lo de Su chica es algo muy tierno, muy lindo ¿no?, continuare no te preocupes.

Sale, besitos.

_Lube _

Muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

Agradeceré mucho sus reviews.

_Recordando_

Normal

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**3.- Sonrojo**

-¡Hermione! Vamos, tienes que salir de ahí algún día, ¡Herms! ¿Tan mal estuvo? Normalmente regresas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de tus ausencias- Una chica pellirroja se encontraba tocando descontrolada la puerta de un cuarto.

-¿Qué si estuvo mal Gin?- gritó una joven del otro lado - ¡No puedo creer que lo hice!

-¿Qué hiciste Hermione?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy sonrojada Hermione Granger hasta la raíz del cabello, sus ojos lucían avergonzados y se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras se mordía la parte inferior del labio.

-Hice algo muy estúpido.- mencionó mientras presionaba con fuerza el marco de la puerta; parecía verdaderamente desesperada, recargaba su cabeza en la puerta y cerraba los ojos apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me vas a decir?, no grites Mione, supongo que no quieres que todo el mundo aquí se entere- dijo observando a las pocas chicas a su alrededor.

Hermione asintió levemente.

Las dos jóvenes cerraron la puerta con seguro, se acercaron a la cama de la habitación y se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

-Bien – respiró muy profundo, indicando que iba a comenzar a hablar - ¡Ay, no, no, no Ginny no puedo!, voy a llorar, no primero me daré un tiro y luego lloraré- Hermione abrazaba la almohada de su cama mientras se retorcía entre las cobijas, escondiendo su rostro y gritando contra el almohadón.

- No creo que puedas suicidarte y luego llorar Mione- A veces la castaña le confundía de sobremanera, primero desapareciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego regresando como si… como si se hubiera besado con Draco Malfoy.- Ahora dime que sucede, nunca te pones así, debió ser muy grave.

-Bien, es que bueno…- respiro de nuevo, intentando calmar sus alborotados nervios

_Hoy por la tarde, como no es novedad, fui al despacho de Severus._

-¿Severus?, ¿Desde cuando es Severus y no Snape?- preguntó Ginny

-¿M-e…me vas a dejar continuar si o no?- Hermione por un momento vaciló al haber notado su desliz, pero volvió a mostrarse segura.- Como te iba diciendo.

_Cuando llegué a su despacho, toqué un par de veces, después de esperar unos minutos entré y lo revise todo; él no estaba ahí, me dirigí a la puerta que iba a sus aposentos y toque la puerta, pero tampoco contestó, hací que murmure la contraseña de su habitación para entrar. _

_Al abrirse el pasadizo entré despacio y sigilosa._

_-¿Profesor?, Profesor, está ahí?- preguntaba, escuchando solo el eco como respuesta._

_Me senté en un sofá cómodamente, decidida a esperar a que se apareciera por alguna parte. Intentaba justificar su ausencia, no quería preocuparme. _

_Tal vez estaría con Dumbledore o de junta con los jefes de casa, no quería pensar que había sido convocado por El que no Debe ser Nombrado. _

_Pude escuchar, unos momentos después, un rechinido._

_Se abrió una puerta, que yo no sabía cuál de todas era. _

_Al terminar de abrirse y unos segundos después, apareció él; ¡Acababa de salir de bañarse!, no llevaba nada más que una toalla atada a la cintura, cubriendo solo lo necesario, su cabello negro húmedo dispersado atreves de su bien formada espalda, sus torso desnudo resaltando en el cuarto debido a su tez pálida. _

_¡Había estado demasiado ocupada intentando saber por qué no estaba que no me había percatado de algún sonido diferente! Que sin duda provenía de la habitación cerrada con llave que llevaba a su cuarto._

_El me miró…_

_-_Herms, espera, no te saltes detalles, dime ¿está muy bien como todas las chicas dicen?

-¡Ginebra Weasley! ¡Eres una sucia!, te estoy diciendo que vi a Severus Snape casi al desnudo ¿Y te preocupa si esta bueno o no? - Hermione le miraba exasperada.

-No te enojes, era solo una pregunta- dijo Ginny maliciosamente

-Bueno, respondiendo a ello, ¡Sí!, es eso y mas - Hermione se ruborizo de nuevo -Su torso es de un dios griego, simplemente perfecto, nada exagerado, bien proporcionado a su espalda, a sus piernas, a sus brazos - menciono Herms con ojos soñadores - p-e… pero eso no importa.

_-_No tiene nada de malo Herms, además tú que tuviste esa oportunidad no puedes llevarte ese secreto a la tumba, debes de compartirlo con las chicas menos afortunadas como yo- rió Ginny

- Moriré con el secreto- contestó con sorna

_Muy bien, como te iba diciendo_

_El me miró, con esas orbes negras brillantes, tan… tan sexys, se le veía desconcertado._

-Y supongo que tú estabas como pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boquita intentando respirar-rio Ginny.

_¡Ya!, no me interrumpas_

_Como dices, exactamente así estaba yo, sentí un calor arrasador en mis mejillas, quemando mi rostro, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y reprimí el impulso de gritar._

_-¡Granger!, pero qué demonios…- gritó él, no vi lo que hizo puesto que había cerrado los ojos._

_-Yo…pro…solo….bueno…venia…es que no estaba y yo….buscaba - no sabía que estaba diciendo_

_Desapareció en su cuarto, seguramente fue a ponerse algo de ropa._

_Me quedé quieta y no dije nada. Más tarde Snape regresó, si estaba apenado no lo note, algo que fue un alivio. _

_Llevaba un pantalón negro casual y un chaleco que hacia juego con su camisa blanca._

_-Granger, ¿Qué desea?-preguntó sin más._

_Yo, como sabrás Ginny, paso mucho tiempo con el PROFESOR Snape; entonces, como es rutinario, había ido a ayudarle con algunos trabajos o que él me mostrara sus avances en pociones._

_Le expliqué al profesor sobre mis temores de su reunión con los mortífagos, justificando mi entrada a su habitación._

_-Muy bien, espero este incidente no se repita de nuevo- mencionó con su mirada penetrante sobre mí.- Como no hay trabajos que calificar, puede ir tranquila a su sala común o puede… quedarse conmigo… si lo desea claro._

_Decidí quedarme, sorprendida primero debido a su oferta, ya más tranquilos él comenzó a hablarme sobre cualquier cosa, literatura, música, arte, pociones, cualquier tema que se le viniera la mente, mas lo vi muy ausente y decaído._

_-¿Sucede algo profesor?- pregunté_

_El dirigió su vista hacia mí, sin duda algo le preocupaba._

_-No necesita saberlo, no es un peso que le toque cargar a usted… por ahora- menciono él, con voz apagada. _

_Y aunque quería saber que sucedía, sé que cuando mi Severus esconde algo, tiene fuertes motivos para hacerlo._

_Me acerque y dispuesta a despedirme le abrace, pero al oler su loción no pude resistirme, es que sus brazos tan fuertes rodeándome, su mejilla recién rasurada, sus labios finos. _

_Yo… intente besarlo en la mejilla, pero él no capto el mensaje y giró su rostro y no fue su mejilla lo que bese, si no sus labios. _

_No fue eso mi intención; fue un solo un pico, él acarició mis labios con los suyo suavemente, tomó mi cintura y profundizó un poco más el beso dejándome probarlo un poco más, fue increíble, sus manos rodeándome, giro mi cuerpo y me sentó por completo sobre sus piernas, mientras yo continuaba disfrutando su contacto, de sus agiles manos._

_Pero fue un impulso y lo sé._

_Fue tan tierno Gin._

_Me separe de él poco a poco. – Hasta luego profesor- murmure, pero Severus lo entendió perfectamente._

_-Adios, Hermione.- contestó él._

_Salí corriendo, más roja de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, pero muy sonriente y después, bueno, sufro un poco las consecuencias de besar a mi profesor._

Bien sus conjeturas no habían estado del todo mal; no se había besado con Draco Malfoy, sino con Severus Snape.

-Estoy sorprendida pero no es tan grave Herms, mira ¿Te gusto no?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Me encanto, fue un toque al paraíso- Hermione suspiró profundamente, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Muy bien, ya ves, no es para tanto drama, eres una suertuda, mira que besar a semejante hombre, uno de los más atractivos de Hogwarts y verlo semi-desnudo es como sacarse la lotería, ya quisiera yo tener esa oportunidad.

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente.

-Muy bien amiga mía, mas te vale irte comprando un buen maquillaje o un hechizo para controlar el sonrojo que si no, cada vez que te vea te confundirá con un tomate- se bufó Ginny.- Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez a él le gusta como lucen tus labios con todo y sonrojo.

Y un almohadazo fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

¿Qué tal?

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?

Siguiente capítulo "Regalo"- Hacía 3 meses que no le veía fuera de una cama, sin esa enfermedad que le acababa; un mal día siendo su cumpleaños.

Hasta luego


	4. El arma secreta de Hermione

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, pues aquí esta otro de los capítulos, espero sea de su agrado.

Sé que dije que pondría uno titulado Regalo, pero perdí el documento además de que no estaba acabado, así que tendré que volverlo a escribir y lo subiré tal vez el próximo sábado.

Espero me disculpen.

Una aclaración, tal vez si ya leyeron los demás capítulos por así decirlo, entiendan un poco más las reacciones de ambos y ustedes puedan comprender por qué ambos se "llevan" así en este oneshot.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Reviews

_RociRadcliffe_

Hola guapa, ¿Cómo has estado?

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia.

¿Qué mente no vuela con la imagen de Severus mojadito?jejeje

Sale, nos estamos leyendo.

Besos

_.Yooya_

Hola guapa. ¿Cómo andas?

Me agrada mucho leer tus comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreír jejeje.

Espero este oneshot también te agrade tanto como los otros.

En cuanto al regalo, paciencia por favor.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Besos

_Amelia Badguy_

Hola jajaja, siempre me hacen reír tus comentarios.

Anastasia: Yo quiero ser Hermione... (En un rinconcito agachada, haciendo circulitos en la tierra con el dedo)

Pues si yo también quisiera ser Hermione, lastima.

Jejeje

Muy bien, nos estamos leyendo.

Besos

_Naria Glonsporte_

Uhu! Hola

"Ginny tiene toda la razón ¿quién no va a querer besar y ver semidesnudo a Snape?."

No sé quien no quiera, pero yo me apunto!

Espero este también te agrade

Besos

_Mafer Potter_

Hola guapa.

No sé cómo pueden poner a Severus desde el punto de vista en que lo describe Harry.

Lo describe como si fuera no sé, un murciélago.

Es imperdonable, de veras; nono no muy mal.

Espero no sufras hoy por no tener que leer.

Sale nos leemos luego.

Besos

Valblack Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más el fic.

* * *

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**4.- El arma secreta de Hermione Granger**

- ¡He dicho que no Señorita Granger y no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!- Un grito resonó en las paredes de las mazmorras.

- Oh, profesor, por favor, va a ser divertido se lo aseguro, vamos.- una voz más dulce hablaba retadora y a la vez decidida.

-¡No, no, no y no!, he hablado y punto final a la discusión- mencionó firme una voz sedosa, unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que si me pone ojitos de perro moribundo voy a decir que si?-

-_Severus_- musitó Hermione con voz baja- por favor, ven.

_El nombre de pila no funciona ya conmigo, me he hecho inmune Gryffindor tramposa._

-¡No!, no me gustan los días de campo ni nada de eso- contestó el profesor furioso.

El ya conocía las técnicas de convencimiento de la chica Gryffindor, y no caería de nuevo en su trampa.

-Aguafiestas- rio la castaña.

-¿Qué acaba de decir joven?- preguntó enojado el hombre.

¡Siempre era lo mismo con esa niña!, siempre con sus caprichos.

Pero él ya conocía su plan.

Primero intentaba convencerlo con sus argumentos de sabelotodo.

Luego, si eso no surtía efecto, le miraba suplicante, con esas orbes miel que lucían tan dulces.

Después, si él seguía de pie en batalla, le retaba con palabras poco amables.

-Niñata-murmuró el Slytherin.

-¿Qué dijo?, ¿piñata?, a mí nadie me llama piñata.- gritó Hermione.

- Además de terca, sorda; dije niñata no piñata- se "defendió" el profesor de pociones.

Y algo le avisó que la chica entraría a una nueva fase de su plan.

Tomo su mano y la enlazo con la suya.

-Le prometo que si me acompaña a la excursión… habrá recompensas- La castaña le guiño un ojo coqueta y comenzó a sonreír de manera semi- seductora.

Definitivamente esa niña estaba dopada.

_¡Oh, Merlín!, existen otras maneras de castigar a la gente.-_ pensaba Severus

Hermione adoptó una pose muy linda, y le sonrió.

Eso si era raro, la chica debía de estar desesperada por convencerle puesto que llegar a esos extremos le parecía sorprendente.

Aunque a estas alturas el ya había caído en sus redes normalmente.

"_Te has vuelto débil Severus, muy mal muy mal, la edad."_

"_¡Silencio!, que si yo caigo tú caes conmigo."- _discutía consigo mismo.

Severus se tomo la libertad de "analizar" el cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo al segundo una culpabilidad tan poderosa que le sacó de su letargo.

-¡Vuelvo a repetírselo, he dicho que no!- El hombre se libero del agarre de la joven y se sentó en el sillón.

Había soportado ya bastante, se podría decir que estaba resultando victorioso contra la Gryffindor.

Otra de las fases; el contacto físico.

Bueno se había librado de una de las fases más poderosas de su plan de convencimiento.

Y además había progresado bastante.

No había caído en la trampa de las recompensas.

Eso siempre funcionaba con él, por más rudo que fuera, frio y distante, la chica siempre lograba convencerle y chantajearle.

_Esa niña es una verdadera bruja_.- razonaba Severus.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos alrededor de él.

Mala señal.

La chica le abrazó con ternura.

Y él lo vio venir.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

En serios aprietos

"_Estas perdido Severus"_

"_Estamos perdidos"_

La chica acerco sus labios a su mejilla.

-¡Muack!- fue un tronidito; peor que un balazo, peor que un hechizo.

El arma secreta.

La llave de la mejor luchadora.

La bala del mejor tirador.

El hechizo de una gran bruja.

_Maldición, niñata terca, tozuda._

-Y… ¿Qué dice profesor?, vamos, le prometo que no tendrá que disfrutarlo, yo lo hare por usted- mencionó la Gryffindor.

Severus suspiró resignado, ¿Qué perdía él?, además la haría feliz ¿no?

"_O vamos Severus donde quedó el orgulloso Slytherin, estamos mal, has perdido tu toque. _

_Don Señor de las mazmorras sucumbe ante la Gryffindors de la torre más alta, que cómico"_

"_Ya me las pagara no te preocupes, nos vengaremos"_

-De acuerdo- La Gryffindor sonrió abiertamente- pero tengo entendido que me debe ciertas… recompensas y si usted utiliza su "arma secreta" contra alguien más… entonces yo personalmente tendré que castigarla.- amenazó Severus.

Los dos se acercaron juntos a la puerta.

-Ahh!, por cierto profesor, este es un adelanto- mencionó Hermione, acercó sus labios a los de el depositando un beso bastante rápido acariciando su mejilla abrazándole fuertemente- Ya veremos que se me ocurre más tarde- y la chica se retiró por la puerta con dirección a el Gran Salón.

Estaba definitivamente derrotado.

"_Que cursi Severus"_

"_Tu cállate y déjame en paz"_

El ya no quería pensar que otras armas podía ocultar la chica.

* * *

¿Algo meloso?, lo lamento espero no me haya emocionado y dejado a Severus fuera de lugar, si es así, háganmelo saber.

¿Reviews?

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besos


	5. Las 12 cosas que lo hacen atractivo

Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes y situaciones que ahí aparecen me pertenece; son propiedad de J. K Rowling.

Hello

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, jeje, pero espero poder ponerme al corriente.

**Reviews**

_RociRadcliffe _Muchísimas gracias linda. Me encanta leer tus comentarios, siempre me arrancan una risilla.

Espero te guste esta viñeta. Nos leemos luego.

_Alma Libre92_

Hola jeje, siempre es un gusto leer a nuevos lectores.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

_Maring _Hola ¿Qué tal?

¿A poco no es encantador verlo discutir consigo mismo?

Severus es todo un misterio y se ha hecho tantos túneles que ya ni él encuentra la salida.

Y Hermione más picara que nunca.

Esta vez le toca a Ginny hablar. Espero te agrade.

Hasta luego.

_Sucubos_

Genial, holita. Ya he actualizado.

Espero te agrade. Adiós.

_IgnaHP_

Hola

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta otro short. Cuídate, nos leemos luego.

Espero tu próximo comentario.

_Mafer Potter_

Hola guapa, ¿Cómo has estado?

Bueno, pues me he tardado bastante en actualizar verdad, pero es que la escuela y la tarea y todo eso; me tiene liada.

Leí tus consejos, muchas gracias. Si lo sé a veces me fallan los signos, pero lo he intentado mejorar ahorita. Y enojarme por tus sugerencias, para nada.

Me encanta esa retroalimentación al escribir.

Espero este short también te agrade y me dejes tu comentario, que me agrada tanto leerlos.

Adioz

_Minerva91_

Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, dando señales de vida.

Jeje. Muchas gracias, espero te agrade

Adios.

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**6.- 32 cosas que no debes saber**

Ginny POV

Tengo el poder y la fuerza.

Me uniré al lado oscuro.

No, es enserio, acabo de encontrar algo muy curioso en el cuarto de Hermione.

Es un cuaderno, pero no es cualquier cuaderno, creo que es su diario, o algo parecido.

Esa niña es muy confiada y créanme, no quiero ver, no debo ver, pero es que últimamente ella está muy extraña; desaparece a sus clases "privadas" de pociones o yo que sé. Pero no me quiere decir y cuando lo va a hacer, llega Ron y lo arruina todo, ¡Es muy frustrante!

Así que he venido yo a obtener la información por mi propia mano, muajajaja, así es, estoy desquiciada.

No me agrada espiarla y por un momento quize no haber encontrado nada. Pero por favor es Hermione, ha sido demasiado sencillo obtener la información que tanto deseo, estaba en su mesita de noche, pero ahora me debato entre verlo o no.

Muajajaja!, lo hare, que más da, además creo será divertido.

Arruinare su confianza, pero sé que ella no es tan sentimental, así que me perdonara por darle un pequeño vistazo, y juro que jamás utilizaré lo que dice aquí en su contra. Además ella no lo sabrá, está de nuevo desaparecida, ya ni es novedad para mí.

Abro el cuaderno y me encuentro con que todas las páginas están en blanco.

Tal vez tenga contraseña.

Tomo una pluma y pienso escribir.

¿Su cumpleaños?

No, no es su cumpleaños; es demasiado obvio. Y es Hermione Granger, no se lleva muy bien con las obviedades, aunque tenga esa molesta maña de decir lo que es evidente.

Puff… esto va para largo.

_Una hora más tarde…_

He rodado por toda la cama, revuelto sus sábanas y no encuentro aun la solución.

No, no tengo la menor idea de que pueda ser.

A menos…, no, no puede ser.

Vuelvo a tomar la pluma.

Tal vez su clase favorita.

_Pociones._

Podrá verse siempre enamorada de Transformaciones, pero no es lo mismo, Ron siempre habla de lo brillantes que se ven los ojos de Hermione en la clase de ese "murciélago" como él le llama, y que se esfuerza siempre en demostrarle lo buena que es.

¡Eureka!, ¡funciono!, la primera hoja empieza a pintarse con figuritas y aparecen unas letras en medio.

_**Hermione Granger**_

Todas las hojas se llenan de lo que al parecer son listas.

La primera dice así como titulo;

**20 cosas que me chocan de Ron Weasley.**

Interesante pero no es lo que busco exactamente. La que sigue.

**15 cosas por las que es bueno ser Griffyndor.**

Divertido pero tampoco.

**4 cosas por las que Remus Lupin es lindo.**

Mi vido, que tierno.

**20 razones por las que Draco Malfoy es un cretino.**

¿Solamente conoce 20?

**12 cosas que nadie cree que me atrevería a hacer, pero que sin duda puedo hacer y tal vez he hecho.**

**mmm…**

Veamos.

1.-Besar a Neville Longbottom.

…

Wow, está bien, no quiero asustarme antes de tiempo.

**12 cosas por las que Severus Snape es tan atractivo.**

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Esto… no me lo esperaba, pero creo que es lo que estaba buscando.

Haber continuare leyendo.

_1.- Esa voz. ¡Merlín!, con esa tendencia a arrastrar las palabras. Tan deliciosamente sedosa._

Concuerdo con ella, mas de una desearía que le susurrara algo al oído. Tiene una tendencia de decir todo con calma pero que cada palabra se te clave en el corazón.

¡Pero continúa siendo Snape! Por Merlín.

_2.-Sus ojos. Intensamente carbón. Son tan, pero tan controladores._

El medimago que atiende a mi papa tiene los ojos color arena y no por eso pienso que es sexy.

_3.-Esa porte tan elegante. Lo hace verse muy, muy varonil._

No creo que esto sea de Hermione, es una broma de muy mal gusto. Aunque mi amiga es de gustos medios extraños, y tiene razón, el que no sea fodongo le da un punto extra.

_4.-Que es tan inteligente. Se porta soberbio, pero es un genio._

¿?...estoy empezando a tener escalofríos. Muchos.

_5.-Que el negro le quede espectacularmente bien._

Eso ni yo puedo negarlo.

_6.- Ese cuerpo de adonis que esconde entre tanta tela. _

¿Qué cosa? Malas imágenes. Malas imágenes.

¿Tendrá ese cuerpazo que ella tanto alega?, si es así yo quiero ver.

Solo… para… comprobarlo y que no viva en la mentira.

_7.- Esa sonrisa irónica que le hace ver muy…malo._

Escalofrió.

Pero ¡hey! ¿A quién no le gustan los hombres malos?, por acá chicos malos, que yo quiero que me peguen.

_8.- La manera en que se aparece en el lugar menos esperado._

De acuerdo, es irritante, pero creo eso le hace más misterioso. Y a ella al parecer le agrada eso.

_9.- Sus labios tan finos y su piel pálida._

¿Eso le parece sexy?, no puedo creerlo.

_10.- Que aunque nadie lo reconozca, es un hombre increíble y un excelente profesor de pociones._

Esto si me ha dejado pensando.

Creo que Hermione le admira más de lo que yo pienso o ¿habrá algo más?

_11.- Que tenga unos gustos excelentes._

Algo que no puedo envidiarte a ti, Hermione.

¿Eso lo hace sexy?

Bueno, si tú lo dices amiga.

_12.- Su caminar apresurado y en la forma en que siempre parece ir con prisa, y me obliga a mí a ir a su paso. Me encanta._

El hombre casi corre el maratón por los pasillos. Pero tengo que aceptarlo, eso lo hace verse poderoso.

-¡Ginny!, ¿Qué haces con MI DIARIO?- Hermione se encuentra en la puerta.

Sonriente, sonrojada y feliz.

Justo como ha estado los últimos meses.

Cierro con fuerza el cuaderno y algunas hojas caen.

-Yo, mmm… es que… perdí mis apuntes de Historia, y pensé que tu… Ron me dijo… Harry…ash! lo lamento Mione -

-Podrías haberme preguntado, no tenias que espiar mis listillas-

Volteo a ver a otro lado y mi amiga mira hacia donde veo.

Salgo corriendo rápidamente.

-jajaja, eso no funcionara conmigo Ginebra Weasley tendrás que enfrentarme algún día.-

- No será hoy Mione.-

Sé que ella no está verdaderamente molesta conmigo.

Hermione POV

No puedo evitar reírme.

Sabía que algún día la curiosidad le ganaría.

Y encontraría mi "diario".

Puras mentiras.

Tomo una pluma y escribo con cuidado; **"Honey".**

**La verdadera razón por la que admiro tanto a Severus Snape**

"**No es tan frio como parece; tal vez es el hombre más valiente que he conocido, arriesga diariamente su vida y simplemente me hace la mujer más feliz"**

Tomo asiento en la cama, me recuesto sobre las almohadas y vuelvo a tomar la pluma para comenzar a escribir

---

¿Qué tal?

Perdón por la tardanza.

Comentarios, sugerencias, retos, estoy abierta a todo.

Adiós.


	6. Bailar

**Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes y situaciones que ahí aparecen me pertenece son propiedad de J. K Rowling.**

Hola, ¿Qué tal? un nuevo capítulo algo largo.

Reviews

_Mafer Potter _

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, me alegro mucho por ver tu comentario, sabes que me encantan y me animan a continuar con estas historias.

Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y espero me puedas brindar tu correo, que a veces me tardo mucho en actualizar y no me agrada hacerte esperar mi respuesta.

Muchas gracias y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Adiós.

_Sucubos_

Hola.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero tu próximo comentario, sabes que me encantan.

Adiós.

_minerva91_

Todos estamos mejor en el lado oscuro, muajajaja. No. Hay que ser buenitos.

Bueno nos vemos, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Espero tu opinión

Adiós.

_RociRadcliffe_

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Aquí hay más de Severus. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y que me dejes tu maravillosa opinión.

Adiós.

**La referencia que hago de todas las canciones, no lo hago con fines de lucro y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Sirius continúa vivito.**

Espero puedan escuchar la canción que bailan, así tendrá mucho más sentido. Además está muy sensual. n.n

Sway – Michael Buble o la canción en español pertenece a Pablo Beltrán Ruiz.

_**Tengo ganas de un reto. ¿Quién tiene uno?**_

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**6.- ¿Bailar?...**

Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y seguramente muy pronto Premio Anual, se encontraba admirando la tremenda fiesta armada improvisadamente mientras notaba como sus amigos inseparables amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se acercaban.

El ambiente en la Orden del Fénix era bastante animado, puesto que era el cumpleaños de la joven Ginebra Weasley, quien fascinada, se había alegrado en demasía por la idea de festejar su cumpleaños en la mansión Black.

Se podía escuchar música muggle, desde salsa hasta grupos de rock en ingles como U2.

La "pista de baile" se encontraba llena de personas, que aunque no sabían que ritmo les tocaban, ellos simplemente bailaban divertidos.

Todos renunciaron, por una noche, a algunas de sus peores preocupaciones para celebrar algo tan hermoso como es el vivir un día más.

Algunos de los sillones habían sido retirados para crear más espacio y poder bailar más cómodos. Incluso Severus coopero al acomodar los asientos, puesto que, aunque podían usar magia, era un poco mas intimo el hacerlo al estilo muggle.

La comida tampoco había sido un problema, sobre las mesas se encontraban botanas, dulces, refrescos y de mas. Algunas bebidas alcohólicas, cervezas de mantequilla, whisky. El ambiente con algunas copitas de más, era mucho más enervante.

Tonks y Remus bailaban bastante acaramelados, se habían lucido con el tango de "Por una cabeza" según dijo Hermione, de Carlos Gardel, mientras que Sirius con una de sus muchas amigas auroras, habían coincidido en una pieza de salsa conocida con el título de "Sobredosis", y en piezas tan animadas como "Rock Dj" de Robbie Willliams la pista se lleno de jóvenes.

Cansada, Hermione se colocó en una esquina alejada a todo el estruendo. Y sus amigos, viéndola ahí sola de pie, se acercaron a acompañarle.

- ¿Te diviertes, Mione? - preguntó el menor de los Weasley.

- Por supuesto, dudo que alguien de aquí no lo haga - aseguró la castaña sonriente.

- Pues hay quien no - El joven Potter dirigió su mirada a Severus Snape, quien se encontraba bebiendo una copa de whisky, distraído y fuera de los sucesos a su alrededor. Estaba parado observando a las parejas bailar.

- De acuerdo, no todos, pero tampoco creo que el profesor Snape quiera pasárselo bien en una fiesta - contestó algo cabizbaja.

- Pues no lo culpo, seria patético verlo bailar solo ¿Quién querría bailar con el murciélago grasiento? - dijo Ron con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Ron!, no tienes por qué llamarle así y decir cosas tan hirientes, además sigue siendo tu profesor y debes de guardarle respeto.-

- Pero no está aquí, ni tampoco estamos en Hogwarts como para que pueda bajarnos puntos, y yo respeto más los puntos de mi casa que a sus malditas clases - dijo Harry

- Además, si lo quieres tanto como para pasártela defendiéndolo, ¿Por qué no lo sacas a bailar o lo besas o yo que se?, parece más tu novio que tu maestro amargado de pociones - En esta parte de la conversación había demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

- ¡Pues tal vez lo haga Ronald! -

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el ojiverde anonado, casi escupiendo su bebida.

- ¿Por qué no?, no estamos en Hogwarts ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo muy confiada caminando al otro lado de la estancia, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones, quien le miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_Merlín, que alguien detenga a la chica"_ pensaba Harry, mirándola aterrado.

Varias miradas se dirigieron a ellos, mientras Hermione sentía como sus piernas se hacían de manteca y se sonrojaba violentamente.

- ¿Profesor? - dijo atrayendo la atención del Slytherin - Yo… quisiera, si usted…-

"_Hermione Granger en que líos te metes niña"_

- Sí, ¿qué sucede señorita Granger?, no le basta con molestarme en Hogwarts si no también en mi tiempo libre - Preguntó Severus bajando el vaso y colocando sus manos a los lados.

- Profesorquisierasabersiquisierabailarconmigo - De más estaba decir que Snape no le entendió nada.

- ¿Demasiado alcohol, Granger?- Preguntó malicioso

Hermione emitió un suspiro.

Más calmada, tomó una bocanada de aire.

- No he bebido nada, señor - contestó algo indignada.

- Claro, ¿Es su 5 o 6 cerveza? - preguntó mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano la joven.

- Pues yo diría que quien está por su 4 o 5 whisky, es usted -

Ante esto el profesor de pociones se molestó un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme, Granger? - mencionó revolviéndose incomodo.

- Profesor, ¿quisiera bailar conmigo? - Hizo honor a su valor Gryffindor mirándole a los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Severus la pensó unos segundos, bastante confundido.

- Estoy seguro que la recompensa de esta apuesta será muy reconfortante, pero no participare en sus juegos absurdos suyos y de sus amiguitos - El profesor se dirigió a la salida esquivando a la niña.

- ¿Juegos absurdos? ¿Apuesta?- gritó molesta haciendo que Snape, quien se había alejado de ella dándole la espalda, se volteara a mirarle.- ¡Yo solo quería bailar con usted y demostrarle a ellos que no es un amargado!

Todo eso se le salió sin querer, queriéndose arrancar los labios al terminar, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Algunos miembros de la Orden le miraban muy sorprendidos y ahogaron algunos gritos.

Severus Snape tenía cara de acertijo, lo que asusto aun más a la castaña.

- A mi no me interesa lo que sus estúpidos amigos piensen de mi.-dijo Snape

- Bueno, me hubiera gustado bailar con usted - mencionó Hermione con la mirada más manipuladora que pudo dedicarle.

"_¿Estás segura, Hermione, que no tomaste nada con alcohol?"_

"_No, solo refresco"_

"_De acuerdo Herms nada de bebida con gas para ti"_

Severus abrió los ojos un poco, pero no dejo que la chica notara su sorpresa.

Soltó algo parecido a un suspiro mal disimulado.

No podía creer que aquello iba enserio.

Tomo a la chica del brazo con un poco de brusquedad y se acerco a la pista improvisada.

- ¿En realidad quiere que baile con usted?- pregunto algo…anonado.

Y una parte de Severus le dijo _"¿Por qué no? Es una chica hermosa, inteligente, y le agradas al parecer, podrías llegar mas allá de la seca relación profesor – insufrible sabelotodo. Odias esa relación. Pero no te acercas porque te recuerda lo cerca y lejos que estas para algo más. Al igual que Lily."_

Hermione se sintió la mujer más feliz del planeta tierra, aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa, con algo de pena, asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces -

El joven profesor colocó su mano en la cintura de la joven.

Remus Lupin casi se ahoga con una papita.

Sirius Black continuaba besuqueándose en la esquina.

Minerva Mcgonagall casi disloca el brazo del anciano director cuando le obligo a que volteara a ver tal escena.

Arthur Weasley fue a buscar su videocámara muggle.

Moody preparó su varita para cualquier catástrofe.

Harry y Ron, tenían cara de agonía, sorpresa, miedo, terror. Se miraron entre ellos prometiéndose en silencio para la próxima vez, ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Albus hizo un ademan con la mano a la DJ Tonks que ahora lucía un hermoso cabello rosa chicle y reía manejando los curiosos aparatos mágicos para reproducir música, quien al segundo de notar el llamado del director, volteo a ver a la pareja.

Sonriendo colocó una canción que le pareció adecuada.

El hombre tomó la mano de la joven, ante la completa admiración de todos. Incluso Ginny que jugueteaba con los gemelos y se reía de sus tonterías, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando notó la mano de Hermione en el hombro de Snape.

A Severus le dieron ganas de golpearse al escuchar la tonadita de la canción. Maldiciendo su suerte miro al genio Dj, quien le sonrió divertida. La metamorfomaga fue por su pareja y se retiraron a otra parte del cuartel.

"_Pero que canción tan mas…"_

"_¿Sabrosa?"_

"_¡Terrible! para bailar con un profesor, Merlín"_

"_Pero tienes que admitir, se mueve de manera tan…sensual"_

…

El profesor se movía con sensualidad y elegancia, nada de movimientos rebuscados, simplemente lo que el ritmo le dictaba.

Hizo a la chica inclinarse hacia delante con elegancia, solo para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle;

-Y espero no haga ningún comentario más tarde sobre esto-

Hermione apretó los ojos y procuro seguir el delicioso ritmo del profesor, sonriendo y maldiciendo el no haberse aventado desde antes, _"Un tango con Severus no abría estado nada mal"._

Podía notar el delicado tacto de Severus en su cintura y la suavidad con la que le daba la vuelta.

La música seguía, pero ella simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba, bailar con Severus Snape, su sexy profesor de pociones, _"¿sexy? ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?"_, era algo… distante en la galaxia de su mente.

Sintió como el estomago se le revolvía violentamente. Era como esa sensación que sintió al verlo de pie en el baile de Los tres magos, ahí cubierto con la casaca negra, su capa elegante y esa pose de sofisticación. Juraría que habían conectado miradas, pero tal vez fue solo una alucinación suya.

Dio un paso vacilante a la derecha, que le hizo soltar una risa divertida y para su sorpresa, pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor.

- ¿Por qué tan sonrojada, Granger?-

Para Hermione, el hombre se notaba tan jovial y fresco; un gran contraste como era en Hogwarts, pero ante su pregunta, la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

"Si, Hermione, aclárame ¿Por qué estamos sonrojadas?

- No…yo –

- ¿Sera capaz de tener conmigo una conversación en la que pueda completar una oración? -

- No, digo sí, es que me pone un poco… alterada -

- ¿Alterada? ¿Eso es desagradable? -

- No, muy al contrario -

- Entonces le agrada alterarse -

- De alguna manera - contestó la Gryffindor sonriendo algo coqueta.

El profesor, le dio una vuelta y olvido haber escuchado lo último.

La pieza termino antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Entre pasos acompasados movimientos elegantes y un tacto suave entre ambos.

Severus le soltó poco a poco, al igual que ella, sus ojos sobre los de la chica.

- Gracias, profesor Snape - dijo la castaña perdida en sus orbes carbón.

- De nada, _Hermione _- contestó Severus "¿Se me escapo sin querer?, para nada"- ¿Le parece si tomamos algo?

"_Severus, Severus que te sucede, hombre, si parece que te agradara la niña"_

"_Tú sabes que si"_

"_Eres increíble"_

- Claro que si profesor – contestó muy alegre la joven, quien se sostuvo del brazo del hombre y fueron directo al mueble bar.

- No me lo puedo creer Harry, golpéame para saber que no es un sueño – dijo cierto pelirrojo que miraba a Hermione con los ojos como platos.

El joven Potter obedeció, y Weasley se tomo con dolor el brazo golpeado.

Severus notó esto, y prefirió darle un escarmiento a los jóvenes compañeros de la Gryffindor.

- Le parece Granger, si nos vamos a un lugar más privado, me agradaría tener una charla con usted –

La joven, que no podía estas mas anonada, asintió con la cabeza.

Y ambos se fueron a la biblioteca de la mansión Black ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¡Harry!, ¿viste eso?, ¡se la llevo para convertirla en vampiro! –

- O para hacer bebes – murmuró Tonks quien apareció en la escena de repente.

Los dos chicos hicieron cara de "¿?" y se giraron a ver a la dueña de esa maravillosa idea.

- Es solo una suposición tan cierta como la de que Snape es un vampiro chupa sangre muajajaja – la chica de cabello rosado concluyó riendo y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

* * *

- Granger es usted toda una bailarina – Dijo Snape mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Gracias, usted fue quien bailo excepcionalmente – murmuró la joven apenada.

El hombre asintió como gesto de agradecimiento.

- ¿Le gustaría aprender más? – preguntó con una media sonrisa. No sarcástica, más bien sincera.

La joven le miro dudosa, pero finalmente y algo curiosa se decidió a contestar.

- Por supuesto –

- Bien - El hombre se levantó del sillón y la Gryffindor le miro asustada.

- A-ahora mismo – tartamudeo.

- Sí, le ofrezco mis servicios gratis, ¿qué dice? -

- Me parece excelente – la chica se acercó al Slytherin y dudosa coloco su mano a su espalda y su mano.

Cuando hubo estado colocada, no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de su profesor.

"_Pero que labios…"- pensaba la joven mientras intentaba concentrarse en el balseo de Snape._

"_Si, de verdad que labios"_

Y Snape, tampoco podía despejar su vista de Hermione.

Inesperadamente, unieron sus labios en un sencillo beso; después de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse.

- Profesor, tiene que saber, lo mucho que me gustan sus clases –

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Severus aun saboreando los labios de la joven.

- Sí, tiene que enseñarme mas – murmuró abordada por un sinfín de sentimientos.

El profesor la inclino hacia enfrente y le beso el cuello.

-Debería tener cuidado con lo que pide – Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Severus, quien alzo a la hija de Gryffindor y conectó su mirada con ella.

* * *

- Albus, ¿Qué es lo que acabamos de ver?-

- Amor – contestó simplemente el director

-¡¿Qué?! - respondió escandalizada la mujer

- Así es Minerva, así es -

-Y ¿ahora qué va a suceder?, ella es apenas una niña y Severus…-

- La señorita Granger es una MUJER madura e inteligente, perfecta para él-

Minerva se revolvió alterada y nerviosa.

- ¿Quién sabe?, el cumpleaños de la joven Tonks es dentro de dos meses-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Alguien quiere clases de baile?

Dejen su comentario y tal vez podremos convencer a Severus de montar su propia academia de Baile.

Hermione, Hermione, es difícil ser un adolecente y tener un bombón así enfrente.

Nos vemos.

Oh, antes, alguien conoce unos buenos títulos de canciones para este fic, es que no me terminan de convencer.

Adios.


	7. Solo un mal sueño

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a la grandiosa Rowling.**

Hola amigs que me leen, hoy estoy muy feliz así que se me ha dado por actualizar algo triste. Soy algo alrevesada. Escribí esto mientras escuchaba la canción de _Lose you_ de _Pete Yorn_.

Les recomiendo, si es que pueden, escuchar algo de música ambientada entre lo tierno y triste, así no se, pienso que se crea más atmosfera, por que el fic, al menos a mí, no me termina de convencer, siento que algo le falta.

Reviews.

_RociRadcliffe_

Hola ¿Cómo estás, guapa?, bueno gracias por tu recadito. En cuanto a las clases de baile, debemos de ser más convincentes. Bueno un nuevo capítulo que espero no te aburra. Nos leemos luego.

_MaferPotter_

Hola ¿Cómo andas?, no sabes cuánto me alegra ver tus mensajitos que siempre son muy divertidos. Me alagas con tus comentarios; te lo agradezco. Quisiera que me dijeras si ya estoy aburriendo, porque tengo varias historias así de tono mielocito y no sé si subirlas o cambiarle la acción.

Saludos.

_sakuu-an_

Hola, ¿Qué tal andas? siempre es bueno encontrar a nuevas personas que leen mis shorts. Sale espero este capítulo también te agrade. Besos.

_Aelita1993_

Hello ¿Qué tal?, bueno gracias por tu review. ¿Quién no querría clases de bailes con Sev? Deberíamos de escoger un nombre para su academia de baile. Tendría mucho éxito. Sale, besos.

_Amelia Badguy_

¡Hola!, no sabes cuánto me rio con tus recaditos. ¡Me encantan! Jajaja. No dejes que nadie te calle y te quite esa felicidad. ¡Lucha contra los hermanos mayores!, lo bueno que yo no tengo. El mío es pequeño. Y reitero lo que dices. Sev es único.

_Yumiko Takemiya_

¡Hi! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, pues me encanto ver tu mensajito. Ese Moody siempre con sus negatividades, verdad? Ni que Severus pudiera volar a toda la orden de Fénix. Ahí puro amigo; Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore… un segundo…me pregunto por qué no la ha deshecho aun. No importa. Otra cosa, si voy a editar el capitulo, tienes razón, pero ahora me costó tanto actualizar que no me quedan fuerzas para editar el otro. Tal vez el viernes lo suba corregido. Gracias. Besos.

_minerva91_

Hola ¿Qué tal?, Dumbledore y sus pachangas. Ni hablar. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero tu opinión.

_jesica-haruzuchia_

Hola ¿Qué tal?, de acuerdo.

Bueno muchas gracias por tu recadito que me hace muy feliz =D y en cuanto a lo de Ron y Harry, aun no se me ha ocurrido nada. Tranquila, ya llegaran las ideas. Espero XD.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Una amistad dificultosa**

**7.- Solo un mal sueño.**

– ¡Por tu culpa mis planes fallaron, asqueroso traidor!, todo era perfecto; ahora morirás. Tendré el placer de arrastrarte conmigo al infierno–Una voz cansada pero amenazante como una serpiente, gritó lo anterior furioso.

En el lugar; que parecía ser una gigantesca mansión, Hermione sentía mucho frio; temblaba notoriamente mientras a la lejanía vio la presencia de su profesor levantarse con dificultad debido a las múltiples heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ella.

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, estaba mojada, sucia de polvo y sangre que al parecer no era suya además de que no encontraba su varita por ningún lado. Tenía miedo. Demasiado como para moverse articuladamente. El espacio húmedo y escalofriante no ayudaba con su sensación de pánico. Y tampoco la escena que estaba presenciando.

Lord Voldemort alzó su varita apuntando directamente al profesor.

– ¡Severus!–gritó la joven con pánico.

El hombre se giro a verla asustado.

– ¡Morte errante!–El hechizo salió de la varita de un agotado Lord Voldemort, quien al notar su innegable derrota, decidió llevarse consigo a uno de los mayores culpables de su caída.

La castaña no podía creer lo que veía.

El hechizo morado se dirigió con rapidez hacia Severus Snape, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

– ¡No, Severus, por favor!–gritó la joven totalmente fuera de control.

Al impacto de la maldición directo a su estomago, que le hirió gravemente, el profesor de pociones cayó al suelo apenas respirando.

– ¡No, no, no, Severus!–La niña hizo el ademan de comenzar a correr hacia Snape.

– ¡Alto, mocosa engreída sangre sucia! Ahora es tu turno, muy pronto te reunirás con él en el infierno. Ave…–

–Expeliarmus–El mago oscuro salió despedido hacia un lado hasta chocar con la pared.

Esta vez el hechizo provino de una voz joven y llena de fuerza y coraje.

Un cansado y algo herido Harry Potter apuntaba a Lord Voldemort enfurecido.

–No permitiré que le toques un solo cabello, escoria. Ahora estas derrotado. Serás solo un mal recuerdo, olvidado por todos ahora que termine con tu miserable existencia–

Hermione salió corriendo directamente con dirección a donde se encontraba el hombre temblando.

Al acercarse se arrodillo a su lado, sin saber qué hacer.

Con la visión de su cuerpo herido.

Queriéndose morir ahí mismo.

Las lágrimas rápidamente aparecieron en su rostro.

Eso no le podía estar pasando.

No era real.

–Pro…profesor –murmuró sollozando la joven, echándole un vistazo a la horrible herida que tenía en el abdomen.

–Granger –contestó este con el típico tono de voz que utilizaba en las clases.

– ¡Aveda Kedavra!–conjuró Potter con fuerza infinita, una ligera sonrisa de triunfo y furia en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Voldemort empezó a quemarse entre sus gritos de dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo maldiciendo y poco después solo quedaron vestigios de su cuerpo sin vida.

El joven Gryffindor cayó un poco después de rodillas contra el suelo.

Giró la vista hacia donde su amiga alzaba cariñosamente y temblante la cabeza de quien en tiempo pasado considerara su enemigo.

– ¡Maldición! –gritó el Gryffindor golpeando con los puños el suelo, para después aprisionar su cabeza entre sus manos frustrado. Se recostó agotado.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de Snape, tomó su varita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y convoco rápidamente su patronus en busca de ayuda para el profesor. La voz se le quebró mientras le daba el mensaje a su ciervo.

– No seas tan dramático, Po…Potter, lograste derrotarlo. Lo has hecho muy bien. Mas te vale que escuches esto que no pienso volverlo a repetir: estoy orgulloso de ti. –dijo Snape con esfuerzo.

Harry comenzó llorar inaudiblemente.

¿Cuántas personas más iba a perder antes de poder vivir en paz? ¿Quién iba a decirle pedante y arrogante ahora? Y si no fuera porque estaba tan confuso, se hubiera reído de eso.

– Hermione…–murmuró Severus mirando a los ojos a la joven. Quien temblaba afectada por lo que pasaba.

– No, no hable, va…va estar bien, no diga nada; ahorre energía–mencionó Hermione entre su llanto.

– Basta, Hermione, yo tengo que decirte... es solo… –

"_**Un mal suelo"**_ –se repetía la niña mentalmente.

– Esta, es nuestra última conversación y yo jamás aprendí a hablar con señas–intentó bromear el profesor de pociones.

A pesar de la agonía, el Slytherin le hablaba dulcemente, algo que logro que el llanto de la joven, volviera a surgir con más intensidad.

– Pare de llorar, se ve más guapa cuando sonríe, niña–dijo Severus.

Ante esto, la joven sonrió ampliamente, y en el rostro de Snape se dibujo otra suave. Levantó su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de la niña, acariciándola lentamente.

– ¿Sa-sabes cuánto te quiero no, Hermione?–preguntó susurrante el hombre.

–Por…por supuesto. Y yo a ti Severus. Por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes. Tu dijiste no me dejarías sola – Lo miro a los ojos suplicante, el simplemente le sonrió.

–No… me iré a ningún la-lado. Siempre estaré con-…contigo. ¿No te detengas por nada, de acuerdo? Jamás. Promételo. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Se feliz, Hermione, vamos hazlo por mí– La mano que acariciaba su mejilla fue perdiendo fuerza y la mano que se sostenía de sus hombros también.

–No… no Sev, reacciona, Severus háblame, por favor. Yo te lo prometo, solo quédate conmigo–

La joven agitó un poco a su profesor quien empezó a cerrar sus ojos carbón.

– ¡SEVERUS!, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, ¡SEVERUS! –

El hombre término de caer en aquel sueño profundo, su mano resbalo hasta caer al suelo haciendo un ruido seco y en su rostro se relajo como si durmiera.

– ¡NO, NO, NO! – La castaña se lanzó al pecho del hombre llorando amargamente, sintiendo un vacio tan inmenso que le hacía doblarse en dos de dolor. Tomo la mano fría de Snape apretándola contra su mejilla bañada en lágrimas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que deseaba que terminara por ahogarle. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué le castigaban de esa manera?

– ¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que no me dejarías sola jamás! ¡Tú lo prometiste!– gritó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Severus.

Golpeo el suelo con su puño cerrado mientras su llanto le dejaba casi sin respiración.

–Hermione…– escuchó una voz suave que le llamaba e intentaba separarla del cuerpo del profesor tomándola de los hombros.

– ¡MALDICION HARRY SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR-TOCARME!– la chica se levantó descontrolada, sus brazos cubiertos de sangre.

–Todo estará bien, Hermione– Harry tomó de ambos brazos a la Gryffindor que gritaba descontrolada.

– ¡NADA DE HERMIONE! ¡NO DIGAS QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN, POR QUE NO ES ASI! ¡SI EL NO ESTA NADA VA A ESTAR BIEN HARRY!¡NI SIQUIERA SE COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE AQUÍ! –

–Tranquila, shhh, todo está bien– la abrazo y apretó en su pecho, mientras ella intentaba, moviéndose frenéticamente, liberarse de su agarre.

– ¡No digas nada!, ¡solo no digas nada, Harry, no digas…na-nada! – hundió su cabeza en su pecho durante algunos minutos, aun sollozando.

La sangre empezó a empaparle los talones. Como ríos fue cubriendo la estancia. Harry había desaparecido. Grito aterrada encogiéndose en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

Se apagó la luz y todo fue oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó cubierta de sudor y lagrimas.

Sollozando aun.

Suspiro cuando se relajo un poco.

Solo una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla.

Un mal sueño. Nada más.

Pero había sido tan…real.

Había esperado ver la sangre en sus brazos, quemándole la piel, recordándole una perdida tan terrible a la que había sido apresada con cada centímetro de tela carmesí.

Escucho un espantoso trueno que le hizo brincar. Se abrazo de sus rodillas mirando la oscuridad que le rodeaba, sintiéndose algo atrapada. Decidió finalmente colocarse los zapatos. Busco rápidamente entre su ropa un pantalón sencillo y una chamarra de mezclilla.

Salió caminando silenciosa de la sala común, anonada por los muros del castillo.

¿Qué rayos había sido esa pesadilla?, jamás había pensado de esa manera, aunque ahora que lo analizaba, ese mal sueño representaba uno de sus peores temores.

Y había sido puntual; el mundo mágico no estaba en sus mejores momentos; el profesor había desaparecido presurosamente de la cena. Además de que estaba lloviendo horrores y tronaba. Ella odiaba los truenos.

Antes de lo que hubiera querido, se encontraba frente una pared muy conocida. Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la habitación de cierto profesor de pociones; esta se encontraba detrás de un muro con contraseña, aunque también anexa a su despacho.

– "Chestnut"–murmuró la joven y las piedras comenzaron a abrirse hacia los lados como apartándose al tacto de la Gryffindor. La puerta de madera se encontraba ya frente a ella, cuando dudo unos segundos antes de tomar la manija.

Era un hecho que él ya estaba dormido, le despertaba se molestaría y diría algo así como "Granger no se patética fue un sueño así que regrese a su sala común. Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor." Y sin duda eso no ayudaría a su humor. Aunque, tal vez podría solo echarle un vistazo, para tranquilizarse. Porque no podía evitar sentir cierta cosquillita de preocupación o temor, se sintió apenada por su dramatismo. ¿Solo había sido un sueño, no?

Vacilante abrió la puerta, sin hacer ruido. Camino el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo, donde se encontraba el dormitorio del profesor.

Cuando entro sus ojos instintivamente buscaron la figura del hombre, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón. Dormía plácidamente aunque se le notaba incomodo en esa posición. Al verlo sintió una inmensa felicidad y se acerco a él de puntitas.

Se le veía tan relajado que deseo con todas sus fuerzas arrogarse sobre sus rodillas y quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

Poco a poco, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, se acercó hasta Severus Snape, le miro aletargada y le tomo del brazo suavemente.

Al segundo una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca con fuerza. Atónito le miraba un profesor de pociones adormilado.

– ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?–preguntó el hombre irguiéndose lentamente, sin soltar la muñeca de la joven. Hizo un gesto de dolor al terminar de sentarse.

Pero la joven no respondió. Se quedo parada con el mismo gesto espantado

– ¿Granger? ¿Se encuentra bien?–cuestiono el profesor con preocupación. Estaba pálida con rastros de lágrimas en el rostro, fría como la nieve y venía a buscarle a las dos de la madrugada en su habitación. Tenía muy bien justificada su preocupación

–Si no me dice que tiene no puedo ayudarla–

He inesperadamente (al menor para él) la joven se lanzó y le abrazo. Apretándole como si le fueran a arrancar de sus brazos.  
El profesor de pociones se quedó inmóvil. Escuchando algunos sollozos muy bajitos. Se quedo de piedra, como estatua.

Correspondió al abrazo torpemente. No era demasiado afecto al contacto humano aunque se sentía tan… bien.

–Granger…– murmuro suavemente.

"_¿Existirá algún libro que diga como tranquilizar a una chica que irrumpe en tu cuarto de madrugada?"_

"_Si existe yo quiero una copia, no me volverá a tomar despistado."_

–Es que yo…solo…un mal sueño, nunca había soñado algo…tan…tan real, era tanta sangre y usted…estaba muer..Merlín soy una tonta–dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Severus.

–Una pesadilla nunca va a ser real, señorita sabelotodo–dijo él sencillamente.

Poco a poco la castaña se separo de él. Para fortuna de su espalda y sus costillas.

Se genero un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

–Yo…–dijo la joven apenada–Lo-lo lamento, no debí de haber venido–

–Tranquila Granger, ahora que ha comprobado que sigo aquí–el profesor movió las manos de una manera tan graciosa mientras fruncía el ceño que la Gryffindor no pudo evitar soltar una risilla– Sera mejor que vaya a su sala común a dormir. La joven asintió.

–Aunque pensándolo bien es demasiado tarde y…–otra sonrisa escapo de los labios de la joven, Severus la miro intensamente…

"Cuando los niños tienen malos sueños duermen acompañados"

"Eso no aplica aquí, Severus"

"Por supuesto que sí, es lo mismo en otros términos"

–Entre a la cama, niña miedosa, yo tengo que preparar algunas pociones para la enfermería–

Hermione obedeció sin chistar. Las sabanas olían delicioso como el perfume del profesor, su respiración se relajo rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?–preguntó la joven con voz adormilada.

–No estará hablando enserio– El hombre se revolvió incomodo.

–Por supuesto que sí, nunca he hablado más enserio, si no me lo da, no podre dormir–

El arrogante jefe de casa se acercó a la Gryffindor dudoso.

–Buenas noches, Hermione– dijo Snape cuando ya se encontraba cerca de su oído.

Se acercó rápidamente y deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios.

–Buenas noches, profesor–

El hombre se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Salió con dirección al aula de pociones.

Al llegar se sentó cansadamente en su silla.

Se permitió reír amargamente, atrapando su cabeza entre sus manos y frotando su cara con frustración.

"**Solo un mal sueño"**

Como odiaba las esperanzas falsas.

"El sueño es hermano de la muerte". Virgilio

---------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?, bueno no se ustedes pero siento que me estoy repitiendo un pelín. Espero puedan decirme si les agrado, ya que este es un capitulo de prueba por que lo encontré bajo miles de contraseñas y no sabía qué hacerle. También esperaba subirle de tono, pero como voy a entrar a la escuela, me tardare un ratito en actualizar.

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

Adiós.


End file.
